Bokkun's Mansion
by Mable
Summary: sequal to S.B.S. Tails wins a mansion mysteriously that isn't as innocent as it seems, and Bokkun must be brave to save the life he now has from ghosts of the past. While Josh is losing hope, from a past that is broken as the mansion.
1. A new adventure

Mable: Hey, finally finished chapter one to the sequel of Super Bokkun Sunshine. This is dedicated to my dear friend Meowth's Toon Dragon who has helped me a lot to write this, this first chapter is dedicated to him on his birthday, which is today. I don't own Sonic…. Enjoy! Everyone, I present to you….

_**  
Bokkun's Mansion**_

_Chapter one: A new adventure_

A soft ticking noise barely sounded through the orange bedroom. Cream opened her eyes and stretched, "Good morning Cheese." She whispered to her small Chao. "Chao chao!" It whispered in excitement. Cream then got out of bed and tiptoed to the door, a smile appearing after seeing the still sleeping figure on the floor, "Good morning Bokkun." She mouthed while shutting the door.

The memories of yesterday and the day before were still fresh in her mind as she walked into the kitchen, "Good morning Mother, Good morning Mr. Josh." "Oh Cream did you sleep well?" "Yes Mother." Cream sat with Vanilla at the table, Josh cooked over the stove, "Did you sleep well, Mr. Josh." Josh paused as if something was on his mind, "Y-Yeah, I slept fine. Hey where's Bokkun?" "He's asleep. Oh I wonder if I left the alarm….."

**RING**…… "Ahhhhhh!"…….**RING**……..THUD……"Stupid alarm clock!"……… **RING**………**BAM**…….. **CREAK**…….. "Oww! Dang door!"

Bokkun slowly walked into the kitchen, "Hey guys!" Nobody moved, "Umm you okay?" "Why?" "Never mind." Josh said turning back to the stove. Cream smiled, "How did you sleep?" "Great! I had a dream that I had a bag of tootsie rolls!" Vanilla smiled and walked over to the cabinet, "What a quincidence, this is a late birthday present." Bokkun's eyes widened at the bag of tootsie rolls, and he immediately started to eat them.

Vanilla chuckled lightly while watching him until answering the phone that suddenly started to ring, "Hello? Oh good morning Tails…..What?.....Oh that's great!.....When?......All right four o'clock sounds lovely…Bye Tails." Vanilla hung the phone up, "Tails won a mansion in a contest. He's invited us to come with him to stay with him for a while."

"I love mansions! Like I love tootsie rolls, amusement parks, chocolate, ice cream…." Bokkun continued his 'love list' leaving nothing but his secret out, then started to eat the rest of the bag of tootsie rolls as Vanilla and Cream laughed. Out of nowhere, Josh suddenly started retching over the sink, "Josh are you okay?" Bokkun asked. Josh stopped retching and took some deep breaths, as the others crowed around him in concern.

After he'd felt the feeling pass, he'd turned towards Vanilla and, seeing her arms opened in a comforting way, allowed her to hug him close and cried into her shoulder. "Josh are you alright?" she asked, Josh felt more tears come as he was about to say something, "Maybe It's the drug Charmy used on you and Espio." Josh paused, and then nodded. "I…I-I have to go by the Chaotix to pick up something. I'll be back before four o'clock." And without another word Josh turned and walked to the door, leaving the house.

Cream sighed, "I hope Mr. Josh will be alright. Bokkun, would you like to help me pack?" Bokkun leaped up, leaving the empty tootsie roll bag on the table, "Sure!"

--------------------------

Joshua sighed as he walked towards the Chaotix, "I thought I was over this."

_I walk a lonely road  
the only one that I have ever known_

"I thought I was going to get a new life, start over, and not have to remember this anymore. I think that drug… I think it gave me back memories…"

_Don't know where it goes  
but its home to me and I walk alone_

"Now _they_ are in all of my dreams. I can't stop thinking about what happened! … I got to get over this… Tails won a mansion, that just cries out something to make me forget."

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

"What am I going to do if these dreams, more like nightmares, stay forever? All everyone wants is to help me… Nobody knows what happened… I almost got away from it to before…"

_Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

"I got to get over this, for Bokkun, for Cream…………….For Lisa." Josh wiped a few stray tears from his eyes and knocked on the door of the Chaotix. Espio answered, "Good morning Josh. What do you need?" "I need the number for the hotel we were at, I was hoping to get my stuff back. I don't have anything other then this shirt and swimming trunks."

Espio eyed Josh for a second, and then moved out of the way, "Please come in." Josh followed Espio through the door. Espio sat on the floor at a small table and gestured at the other side, "Please sit." Espio shut his eyes and was deep in thought for a few seconds, before opening them again, "Something's troubling you." Josh contemplated telling him, "I've been having nightmares. Ever since I came out of that weird comatose state every time I go to sleep I see…" he drifted off. Espio closed his eyes, "Horrible memories?" Josh was shocked, "How did you-?" "The drug Charmy gave me has given me back some of my memories when I sleep."

Espio poured liquid from a small teapot into two cups, "Here, try some green tea. With memories I've been getting headaches and the tea really helps." Josh nodded, "Thanks." Espio once again closed his eyes, "I have memories of my parents that I didn't remember until last night. If you're having nightmares then they must be connected with memories." A small smirk found its way onto his face, "It doesn't take a detective to figure that out."

At the word 'detective' Vector came in the room, "Hey Josh, Whatcha need?" "I was wondering if you had the number to the hotel. I'm still in my swimming trunks and I was wondering if I could get my luggage back." Vector thought, "I had the number on a slip of paper on my desk… So it might take me a few hours to find it. It the mean time I think I have something you could use." He walked out of the room for a few minutes and came back with a pair of jogging pants.

"You can have these; I don't even remember the last time I went jogging." Vector laughed as he exited the room. Josh looked at the pants, wondering why Vector suddenly became the most generous guy on the planet. That's when he noticed the tag on the inside, on it in big crayon letters were, "Happy Birthday Vector, from Charmy." Josh looked over at Espio sadly, "You guys miss him don't you?" Espio nodded, "Even though he choose the wrong path, he was still a little brother to me."

Espio suddenly looked up, "Have you tried meditating?" "Meditating?" "Yes, meditating might help. Would you like to meditate with me?" Josh nodded, "Sure but, I have to go back to Vanilla's in a little while." Espio closed his eyes in thought, "How about you drive with Vector and I? We'll leave a little later than everyone else. Decides, Vanilla's vehicle might be a little full. She's taking Cream, Bokkun, Knuckles, and Sonic I believe. It'll be easier if you drive with me Vector and Cha- Vector." Josh nodded, "I'm going to go call Vanilla then."

--------------------------

Vanilla was packing her stuff when Josh called and told her of the plan, "Oh that's fine Joshua….. Okay, I will…. Good-bye." She hung up, "Bokkun?" Bokkun ran in, "Yes Miss Vanilla?" "Josh is riding with vector and Espio, he told me to remind you not to eat the whole bag of tootsie rolls before we leave." Bokkun's eyes widened, "Umm okay. _Uh oh, guess I shouldn't have eaten the whole bag already._ I'm going to go help Cream."

Bokkun walked into Cream's room, two suitcases were on her bed, one was bigger and shut, and the other was quite small and Cream was trying to shut it. "Oh hello Bokkun, do you mind helping me? This suit case won't shut." Bokkun blushed a little and nodded, "Of course, anything for you Cream." Which afterwards he regretted because his cheeks were lit aflame.

Bokkun walked over and tried to shut the suitcase, didn't shut. Tried five more times and each try failed, "Okay then I'll just do this." He jumped up and tried to sit on it while shutting it, didn't work. Angrily he backed up for a running start and jumped on it, it shut and he latched it, "There you go, piece of cake." As soon as he said this he sat on the bigger suitcase which unlatched and opened swiftly, launching him out the window and into the bushes.

Two hands helped him out of the bushes, "Bokkun you're supposed to be packing, not jumping out windows into bushes." Sonic said laughing, "It's not funny!" Bokkun cried angrily which made Sonic laugh more.

Less than five minutes later Bokkun was sitting in Vanilla's jeep, in the back seat. To his left was Sonic and to his right was knuckles, and in the passenger seat was Cream. Bokkun was ecstatic from being able to see something he loves and a sugar rush. "Mansion here we come!" he cried before hitting his head on the ceiling.

* * *

Mable: And so begins the sequel to Super Bokkun Sunshine, chapter two will be up soon.


	2. On the way

Mable: Sorry it took me so long to put this up, I would like to thank Meowth's Toon Dragon for everything he's inspired me with. I don't own Sonic, Enjoy!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bokkun's Mansion**_

_Chapter two: On the way_

It had been about ten minutes since they had started driving, Vanilla's jeep was about two miles ahead of Amy's approaching Cattlac. In the car sat Amy who was driving, Rouge who had map firmly in her grasp, and Cream and Cosmo who were in the back. "How much longer until we get there?" Amy shrugged, "I don't know Cosmo, we don't even know where we're going." Rouge showed the two the map, "See this little mark?" They nodded, "This is the closest landmark to this manor, a small town called Quiet Fields. Now, see this little mark?" They nodded again, "This is Sonic eating over the map again."

Amy laughed a little, "I thought he stopped that after that time in the X-tornado, you know when the chilidog slipped out of his hand and hit Tails." The girls all laughed, as the memory flooding back. Suddenly Amy gasped and swerved, then struggled to get back on the road. From the single motion they were swerving back and forth across the road.

Behind Amy

"What is she doing?" Vector asked the others and himself, "She's swerving all over the road. That's it!" He rolled down his window and leaned out, "Pull over!" After getting herself straightened out she pulled over. Vector walked up and knocked on her window, wearing black shades, "I need your license and registration please." Amy sighed, "Sorry Vector, I almost hit a squirrel." Vector cocked his head, "You could've died, and it was just a squirrel!" She looked down, "Yeah but… It was a creature too…" Her eyes glazed over as thoughts rushed through her head. Vector sighed, "I didn't mean that, just worried about you girls."

He walked back to his car and got in, "Almost hit a Squirrel and… Thinking about him again. Started crying about him." Joshua looked confused, "Who's 'him'?" Vector sighed, "Probably should ask her." Josh got out, "I might go ride with them, in case they get a flat tire… And to comfort Amy." After he walked off Espio looked at Vector, "Any reason why you stopped using nouns at the beginning of your sentences?" Vector laughed, "Don't know what you're talking about."

Josh got in the back with Cream and Cosmo, "You don't mind if I ride with you do you?" Amy shook her head, Josh placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?" She nodded, rubbing away the tears, "A while back, before Cosmo came back, we all met a few people from far away. I still had my heart set on sonic, but I started to have feelings for one of them. He told me he loved me and he'd never forget me, before having to warp back to his planet." More tears fell, "I never got to tell him how I felt… I don't know if the next time I'll see him if I'll be eighteen or eighty, if I see him at all."

Josh nodded, "I know how it feels to lose somebody important to you, to have a lost someone that made your life joy filled." Amy sighed, "I'm sorry… Well I guess let's get going, we need to catch up to Vanilla." As she started up the car, Joshua felt a tear roll down his cheek, memories filling his head. Cream wiped away the tear, "Please don't cry Mr. Josh, it makes me sad when you're sad." Josh smiled, "I'm alright Cream." Cream smiled, "That's good."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vanilla swerved down the small bumpy dirt road, "It's so hard to keep up with the others on this road." She swerved again as Bokkun leaned aganst the window. Sonic's seat was behind Vanilla's seat, Tails' was in the passenger's seat, Knuckles was in the seat behind of Tails, and Bokkun was in the backseat between Knuckles and Sonic. Bokkun's stomach churned as the car jerked around a corner, "Umm..."  
he looked over at the person beside him, "Knuckles." The enhidna looked over at Bokkun who was tinting green and looked like he was about to….

About to….

Knuckles tried to open the door, "No! I don't want to be like Sonic! Vanilla pull over, for the love of the Master Emerald!" Vanilla stopped suddenly with a jerk, "What is it?" It wasn't known if it was the sudden stop, or the mixture of swerves after eating twenty tootsie rolls, but it was to much for Bokkun. Before Knuckles could get out of the way, Bokkun opened his mouth and.....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy stopped the car, staring with Rouge, Cream, Cosmo, and Josh at the scene. Three people stumbled out of Vanilla's car, Bokkun, who collapsed to the ground panting, Knuckles who looked like he was about lose it from the luke warm contents and half-digested tootsie rolls from Bokkun's stomach on his red fur, and Sonic, who fell on the ground laughing like it was the funniest thing he had ever seen.

"I'll go help them." Josh said slowly getting out of the car, a nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach when he glanced over to Knuckles. "Bokkun are you alright?" Bokkun groaned, "No. I sware, if I throw up as much as last time I'm gonna just pass out and never wake up." Vanilla got out of the van, "Is everyone okay?" Bokkun started to stand, "Uh huh, I'm alright. Something is following me around and making sure bad things keep happening to me."

Sonic stopped laughing and patted Bokkun on the back, "Bokkun there's only one thing this could mean… you're cursed!" Sonic started to laugh again, enraging Bokkun, "Yeah, and you're a jerk!" "Can somebody please get me a towel or something?!" Knuckles cried out frusterated with everyone ignoring him. "Here I got a water bottle." Rouge started pouring in on him, "Just try to clean it off." "I'm afraid to touch it, it might spread." A growl, "Wheres this mansion? There has to be a shower there."

Tails overlooked his directions, "Only a mile or two away, then we have to walk about a quarter of a mile to the mansion itself." Knuckles punched a tree to suppress his anger, the tree fell across the road behind Amy's Cattalac, making it impossible for them to drive back or Vector to drive any farther, "We're not moving anywhere." Espio stated calmly as Vector tried to move the tree, "You guys move ahead, we'll meet you up at the mansion in a little bit."

Amy got back into her car with Cream, Cosmo, and Josh. Bokkun knocked on the window before opening the door, "Rouge wanted to ride with Knuckles to keep him from killing Sonic, can I ride with you guys?" Amy smiled, "Sure, Josh why don't you switch seats with Bokkun." Easier said than done and after the two fell over each other and both ended up in weird positions in their seats. A few minutes later they were once again driving, the bumpy curvy road actually seemed to lose it's curves and bumps even though the road itself seemed to turn from rocks, to dirt, to just being marked by dead leaves.

Bokkun blushed when he noticed how close he was to Cream, "Hello Bokkun." "H-Hi." "I'm sorry you were sick." "It's okay, y-you didn't make me sick. Actually you make me feel better." Cream smiled sweetly, "Really?" The deep pink was visible on his dark skin and he nodded slowly, "Yeah, umm… Where's Cheese?" Cream looked depressed, "I wanted to bring him but Mama said that the dust might hurt him… Tails said the mansion was really old." Cream said pushing away from the tender subject of her pet she had to leave behind.

Bokkun smiled wide, "Maybe there'll be really old and it'll be like that movie where the kids find treasure in the old mansion left by pirates." Cream giggled while Josh gave him a weird look, before sitting back against his seat, "So Amy… Your friend that you got separated from… What was he like?" Amy giggled, "Well, he was clumsy and was always making sarcastic remarks to lighten the situation. Always so funny and… When I would think things were really bad, to bad to go on, he used to give me hope. Once he even… Eek!" she slammed on the breaks to keep from hitting vanilla's Jeep which had stopped in front of a small rock wall.

There was a small thud as Bokkun hit the ceiling, "Oww!" Joshua laughed lightly, "Guess you and me should have put our seatbelts on." He pulled himself out of the floorboard, rubbing is head as he got out. Amy sighed, "Guess this is where we start walking, make sure to get your stuff guys." She pulled down Cream, Cosmo, and her own suitcases. Bokkun dug through his messanger bag, "At least this is all I have to carry." That's when he noticed Cream struggling with both her suitcases, he quickly took the bigger one, "I'll carry that for you if you want." Cream smiled, "Thank you Bokkun, you're so sweet." A quick kiss on his cheek before she ran up to Vanilla.

Bokkun looked at the suitcase, then at the long walk ahead, "What have I done?" Josh tilted his head, "What's wrong?" "Nothing. Could you carry this?" Josh took the suitcase and started to walk toward the others with Bokkun. Tails was leading the group ahead, "Well soon we'll be at the mansion… But something isn't right. Something doesn't feel right."

* * *

Mable: Will have more up soon, very, very soon. I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Welcome to your mansion

Mable: Hey, this is chapter three of Bokkun's Mansion. When creepy stuff starts to happen. I don't own Sonic, Enjoy!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bokkun's Mansion**_

_Chapter three: Welcome to your mansion._

The road was totally gone, they only found themselves being lead by a small path covered in a blanket of leaves and weeds. Bokkun found himself regretting being excited about walking a quarter of a mile to an old mansion in the middle of nowhere. He sighed and looked towards the sky, dark and overcast, looked like it was night even though it was only six o'clock, "How much farther is it?" Tails looked at the map in his hand, "We should be really close now."

This time, Tails was extremely accurate and less than three minutes later they could see the large dark mansion. After pushing open the rusty gate, Bokkun was granted a greater view at the house. "Wow, it's pretty big." Everyone's spirits were immediately lifted, "I bet I can run the whole place in two minutes." "Two?" Sonic smirked, "Might take me longer because some doors might be shut." Knuckles sighed, "Mind unlocking the door Tails?" Tails shook his head and pushed the old key into the keyhole.

Tails ignored the feeling of dread in the center of his stomach and unlocked the door, "Well let's go in." As soon as he walked inside he was met with a cloud of cobwebs and dust. He coughed violently as he looked around the large foyer, "It is big." Everyone stared in awe at the foyer's size, until. "No offense Tails, but if I don't find a shower then there will be more than just dust on the floor." Sonic, Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles, Rouge, and Amy went through the door under the stairs. Vanilla, Cream, and Josh went through another door up some stairs and to the left. Bokkun was thought by Josh to be with Sonic, and by Sonic to be with Josh.

Bokkun cried out, "Guys! Don't leave me!" He rushed up to the door Joshua went through and tried to open it, locked. The scared messenger tripped down the stairs and tried the other door, also locked. "Guys this isn't funny anymore! I mean it! Sonic! Josh?... Anybody?" He heard what sounded like someone laughing and ran to the front door in fear, stopping as soon as he saw it. On the door, written in what looked like blood, was, _"Welcome to your mansion."_ The whole perspective changed when a single letter dissolved, _"Welcome to our mansion."_

The seven year old was, before realizing it, running as fast as possible up the stairs and crashed into the only unlocked room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cosmo, Amy, and Rouge didn't hear Bokkun, nor did they notice anything wrong. Rouge immediately froze as the entered the hallway, "Fox-boy, the carpet is soaked." Tails shrugged, "Probably a broken pipe somewhere." Knuckles put two and two together, "Pipe…equals… Bathroom!" He started to run down the hallway, followed by a giggling Rouge. Sonic shrugged, "That Knucklehead, he's going to break a hole in the wall or something."

Tails and Sonic started to follow Knuckles, Amy was behind them but stopped, "Amy." She turned around, "Hello? Is somebody there?" A light chill hit her, "Amy, come here Amy. I want to help you, Amelia. Come to me and I can give you what you desire most." The voice was siren-like, sounding both like a light voiced girl and a deep voiced man. It seemed to guild and taunt, teasing Amy with something she didn't know if she wanted or not.

The pink furred girl started to slowly walk towards the door, "Yes Amy, just through this door. I want to help you my misfortunate dear. You love your hero but he doesn't love you. I can change that. A guy you had budding feelings for had to leave, I can change that too. Just-" "Ames?" Amy stopped and turned around, for the first time in her whole life she saw Sonic looking a little worried. "Are you okay?" She looked back, "Yes, just… I don't know, I just have a feeling that something wants me here."

Sonic looked behind her, "Yeah, there's something a little strange about Tails randomly winning a mansion." Amy tilted her head, "Randomly?" Sonic nodded, "Tails never entered a contest, I thought it might have been somebody like Vector entering using Tails' name but nobody said anything. I also thought… Maybe its Eggman coming back to get Bokkun, but then I realized something else. Once in private Bokkun told me Eggman probably wouldn't tell he was gone until he hadn't seen him for like a month, he was happy Eggman wouldn't be bothering us for a while but…." Sonic's eyes started to move around quickly, "I'm starting to wish it was."

Before they could continue, Cosmo ran up, "Sonic, this is bad." Sonic smirked, "Let me guess, Knuckles broke down a door." Cosmo looked horrified, "I wish. I was following Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge, they ran through a doorway into another hall and… I asked Tails to wait for me, h-he turned around and couldn't say anything before…" sonic turned serious, "what?" "The door suddenly slammed and locked, nobody even touched it! Doors started shutting around me and I heard a voice!"

Tears rolled down her cheeks and Amy hugged her, "Don't cry Cosmo, everything's going to be alright." Sonic patted Cosmo gently on the back, "Tails is strong, don't worry about him if you don't have to. We just…" Sonic tried the door to the foyer, locked. "What is going on in this crazy house?" Cosmo calmed down before stating, "something bad happened, I can feel it, when I heard the voice." Amy looked back at the door who called her before asking, "What did the voice say?" Cosmo looked down, "You'll be gone like the rest."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joshua had been walking in front of Vanilla and Cream, as though guarding them from an unseen force he sensed. After entering a hallway they went through the first door on the right, leading into a small cozy Study. As they entered though a feeling of horrible dread took over them all, as if someone was there staring at them. Cream hugged onto Vanilla, "I'm scared Mama, I don't like this room." Vanilla would have convinced Cream everything was fine, if she hadn't have felt it too.

Vanilla smiled, "Everything's okay Cream, why don't we find a different room to see? One more cheery?" Cream nodded and the two Rabbits walked out, leaving the Fox by himself. "Who lit this fire? I thought the mansion was supposedly not inhabited for years." He turned around to walk off when something whispered in his year, "It was your fault."

Joshua immediately turned around and backed up until he hit the slightly ajar door. There wasn't anyone there but he was immediately drawn to a chair with a book in it, the book was old, black, and had a velvety texture. Curiously he opened it and started to read, "January 23rd: The body of my dearly beloved Lydia was found outside the mansion. The others believe she fell out the window, I know she was….." Josh let the last word slip of his tongue slowly, "Murdered."

There was a creaking noise, as though someone had opened a door somewhere nearby. Josh looked around, before reading on, "Lydia was not the first, first my newborn son Chauncey disappeared. I think I know where, but if anyone else wants to know they must come get me from under the workbench. For, I believed his disappearance, Lydia death, and a few other deaths in the mansion are connected. I can't find the connection, I can't find a way to stop the deaths and I'm letting them die. Just like you did Mr. Rocket."

Josh dropped the book when he saw the last sentence, backing up he tripped over the up-turned carpet and fell to the ground. It felt like someone was slowly replacing his blood with ice, then stood there laughing to watch his misery. He quickly picked up the book again and looked inside, "Just like you did Mr. Rocket." It was still there, and it wasn't disappearing.

Josh threw open the door and ran to the older Rabbit, "Ms. Vanilla… What I found in this book." Vanilla took a look inside, "Joshua, there isn't anything in here." The fox looked through the book, all the entries he saw before were gone, no Lydia, no murders, no mentions of himself. With the cold hitting his veins again he decided to return the book to where he found it, "Am I going insane?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bokkun could see anything but old clothes and couldn't smell anything but dust and mothballs, but he had his heart set on staying in his sanctuary, the small wardrobe. As soon as he first saw it he thought of it being safe, like when he had worked for Robotnik and had a bad dream he would hide in his closet. In the wardrobe he thought of many things, where Cream was and what was wrong with the mansion especially.

In the back of his mind the messenger knew something was wrong as soon as Tails announced he won a mansion, things like that don't just happen. Another question prowling his mind; if it was such a wonderful home that was built by a large loving family then why did they all move out? Come to think of it, if they moved out then why was the wardrobe full of all these clothes just waiting to be destroyed by moths?

All the questions kept attacking until Bokkun realized the horrible truth, "If I ever want to see Cream again then I'm going to have to go find her…Even if something creepy is going on…"

* * *

Mable: Well I hope you liked chapter three , I'm working on four now and should have it up very soon. I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Innocence lost

**Mable: It took a while but I think it's a decent sized chapter. I don't own Sonic, Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Bokkun's Mansion_**

_Chapter four: Innocence lost_

A small creak broke the silence of the mansion as the wardrobe's dusty mahogany door opened. Gently lowering himself to the ground, Bokkun gently gulped and tried to convince himself that everything wasn't like what it seemed. "I have to find the others." Suddenly a doorknob turned and a door behind him opened. The messenger made a have scream but stopped when he realized no one was there, instead, the door lead out to an empty balcony.

Slowly he walked over to the balcony and looked around, only a few plants, but somehow it was comforting to be outside. A thought rushed through Bokkun's head, "Down there in that little yard… maybe there's a back door into the house. Sonic went downstairs with the others!" he gulped, "I can't stand being alone anymore but… I wonder if I should just stay-Ahh!" Bokkun screamed as two cold hands pushed him over the railing.

Bokkun had been a messenger for a mad scientist though, shocking things happened all the time so he was somehow able to catch himself in mid-air and hover to the ground. He stood there taking in his surroundings for officially five seconds before hearing barking and growling. Bokkun backed up and looked around, the growling was approaching but nothing was there. After something invisible bit his arm, he ran as fast possible to a door hoping and begging it was open.

Of course it wasn't and Bokkun found himself crawling through a broken window. He hit the hard floor and felt tears sting his eyes, three long cuts covered his right arms and glass had scratched up his whole body. Glass was so lodged in his left glove that he pulled it off and dropped in into his messenger bag, "Great, this is the second glove I've lost in the last week." He sighed lightly, then stood and walked to the only door. As soon as he opened the door he gasped, absolute shock.

It was a dining room with a large dining room table, the table was covered in a white table cloth and unlike everything else, wasn't dusty. The table was covered in over a hundred edible delicacies that reminded Bokkun that his stomach was empty. Fresh fruit, cakes, a turkey, many different things that Bokkun enjoyed immensely. He was lured up to the table, he picked up a beautiful rosy red apple out of the fruit bowl and took a bite.

Just a mixture of bitter and dusty disgusting sourness, he dropped the apple realizing now instead of being pretty red, it was disgustingly shriveled with mold growing on it. He shrieked and ran towards the other side of the room, the food on the table rotting as he ran by, "All this wasted food." He stooped as he heard the voice, Bokkun was hoping it was someone who could help him, "Thought nobody who comes ever lives long enough to take a bite of the true sweetness." Bokkun didn't even turn around, he ran through sudden darkness with relief only coming when he busted through the door.

The hallway was connected into two other hallways, but wasn't as creepy as the room before, _"Bokkun."_ Bokkun listened but didn't move, _"Poor Bokkun, one of the poor children who got dragged into this terrible place. Come, I won't hurt you, unlike the other voices I'm here to help you."_ The small messenger went right down the hallway, and then took a left to a single door, _"I won't hurt you like the siren will."_ He opened the door into a room with a crystal ball in the center, he slowly walked over to the ball and laid his hand on it. Suddenly it glowed brightly as a voice came from right beside him,

"_Welcome, young one."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knuckles cried out in victory, "Finally! A shower!" Rouge laughed at the Echidna who was now puffing out his chest, "I always know where I'm going." She smirked, "Is that so Knuxie, well then you'll be able to find me if I go looking around." He stopped smiling, "Are you sure it's alright to split up? We already lost the others." The treasure hunter waved her hand dismissively, "It's fine, I might go look for Fox-boy anyway. Haven't seen him since he swore this place was haunted."

After a nod, Knuckles turned towards the shower, "Alright but don't go stealing anything." Rouge laughed lightly, "In here? The day I find a diamond in here will be the day we get married by Vector." The two laughed together before the Bat walked out. Knuckles got into the warm water, "Warm? I didn't think they had a water heater." There was a creak as the door opened, "Whose there?" No answer at all, just the door shutting and locking behind the person.

"Oh, very funny Sonic. I get it, 'the house is haunted' right?" Knuckles paused before shutting off the water, "Okay, it's not f-" Knuckles was losing his temper until hands wrapped around his neck and started to strangle him. He tried to pull away, he reached back to grab the person, but as soon as he felt nothing the hands disappeared. Knuckles tripped out of the shower and put his gloves and shoes on.

Before leaving the bathroom e noticed something, written in the steam on the mirror was,

"_You'll be gone soon." _

Knuckles tore out into the hallway, "Rouge?! Rouge where are you?!" Nobody, "Tails?! Sonic?! Bokkun?! Anybody?!?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young Kitsune sat up, "What happened?" He was now half down the stairs… What HAD happened? The door separated him and Cosmo, he told Knuckles and Rouge he was half-suspecting paranormal events, then he… The floor gave out underneath him, he must have fallen into the level underneath him. Tails tried to pin-point exactly where he had been, "I was approaching the stairs to the third floor. I must be between the first floor and either the second floor or the basement."

Tails stood and limped down the stairs, trying the door on the left, locked, then the right. After seeing what was inside he shut the door. The breaker room, he was in the basement. The Kitsune would never admit it but he had a slight fear of basements, especially ones that were dark and didn't have the machinery his did in them. Painfully limped up the stairs only to realize the door was locked, "No, no, no!"

He didn't want to admit he was afraid, he didn't want to admit the paranormal was incredibly unknown to him, he didn't want to admit that he wasn't able to logically reason what was going on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic, Amy, and Cosmo kept walking through the mansion. They were still together but the voice was still following Amy, "_Amy, don't you want to be like the princesses in the fairy tales you used to hear? I can help you. In fact, we'll soon hit a door which leads to my room."_ She had finally decided to follow the voice, why? The young woman sounded so kind, and sounded like she could help. Slowly she kept falling farther and farther behind.

Suddenly the voice cried out, _"Here! Go through this door!"_ Almost hypnotically the pink furred girl quietly slipped through the door into a dining room, _"Just a detour dear, I can still make all of your fantasies become real."_ She opened the next door to a kitchen, then through a door into a courtyard, _"I'm expecting you dear."_ Amy looked around, "Where?" _"Just over this small wall."_ Amy quickly climbed on top of an empty doghouse to get over the small stone wall.

Suddenly the hypnosis dissipated, Amy felt fear hit her at full force. She was in a grave yard, _"Here, right up here."_ She slowly approached the largest gravestone, seeing as though she couldn't go back, _"Good girl, such a good foolish girl."_ The light maiden voice deepened into a man's voice, _"Sonic's not going to save you now."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic sighed, "That Knucklehead! Disappeared without a single trace… You know, I'm going to back to find Josh, Cream, Vanilla, and Bokkun. You alright with that Cosmo?" The seedrian nodded, "How about you Amy?" He turned to see that Amy had disappeared, "Amy? Where did she go now?" He gave an exasperated sigh, "I'll look for Amy after I get the others, I don't feel safe about everyone being separated."

Cosmo nodded and started to walk towards a door, "I'm sorry but I can't go with you. I… Have a feeling Tails is in trouble." Sonic nodded, "I understand, I'll be up there as soon as I find the others." Sonic sped off, leaving Cosmo alone. She held her bravery though and walked towards the door. Less than seconds later she was up the stairs and in the second floor hallway, screaming when she ran into someone, who only turned out to be a very deranged looking Knuckles, "Oh, it's just you Cosmo."

He lowered his fists, "Sorry I scared you." Cosmo shook her head, "You're a relief to see. Why is your fur wet?" Knuckles looked behind him, "Well I was taking a shower and something tried to strangle me." Cosmo gasped, "I'm so sorry, where's Tails?" The Echidna shook his head, "Tails said he believed the house was haunted… I rushed into the shower… I don't know where he went." The Seedrian girl nodded, "I understand… Oh! If you're looking for Sonic, he was going back to the foyer to find Ms. Vanilla, Cream, Bokkun, and Josh." Knuckles nodded, "Good, I need to catch up to him."

Once again, Cosmo was alone, walking down a hallway. "Tails!" This time though, luck was on her side, "Cosmo?!" She ran down the hallway only to stop at a large hole in the floor, "T-Tails?" She felt tears hit her eyes when she saw the limping Kitsune, she quickly lowered into the stairs with him. Tails winced as Cosmo hugged him, "Oh Tails! Something terrible is wrong with this mansion!" he nodded, "I know… I should have realized something was wrong but… Between what happened with the G.U.N. and Eggman, then the messed up vacation… I just wanted to have something to make everyone happy."

Cosmo shook her head vigorously, "It's not your fault." "Yes it is!" "Miles Prower, are you disagreeing with me?" Cosmo said in mock scolding. This caused Tails to smile, "Of course not… But it's going to get worst, the door is locked and the only way we can go is…." Both their eyes wandered down the creepy old stairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josh entered a room, "This must be the master bedroom." Following him were Cream and Vanilla, "It's quite a large room isn't it?" Vanilla asked her daughter, "Yes mother, it's the biggest bed I've ever seen!" Cream was trying to act cheerful but honestly was worried about Bokkun. They had become so close and they were usually always together, in fact, Cream liked Bokkun a lot. As Josh gently laid on the bed and Vanilla looked at the vanity she just sighed.

Vanilla was shook up herself, she hadn't told anyone of the baby she heard crying… The baby that wasn't there, and now it felt as someone was behind her. She looked up into the mirror only to gasp and back up after seeing the figure behind her. Joshua sat up, "Ms. Vanilla are you alright?" Cream was also worried, "Mama?" Vanilla smiled, "I'm alright, I think the dust is making my head hurt a little." Josh nodded, "Y-Yeah, I think the dust is making me *yawn* really tired for some reason." His eyelids kept feeling heavier and heavier, something was wrong.

The six-year-old Rabbit got a wonderful idea, "I'll open a window." She pushed the curtains away and stared at the broken window, before realizing something. She gasped as she watched a figure hover from the balcony to the courtyard, "It's… Bokkun! Bokkun is that courtyard, Mama! Bokkun, wait!" Cream felt her spirits lift, she rushed out of the room. Vanilla lifted her dress and ran behind her, "Cream! Where are you going?"

The green furred fox tried to stand but fell against the bed and fell asleep.

_**Josh's dream**_

"_Joshua Rocket." Josh opened his eyes, he was in a totally white room with nothing but a chair he was sitting in and a table he was at. Across the table sat an incredibly handsome brown furred fox who was wearing all black. He looked up, surprising Josh with his eyes which looked just like Josh's, "What an honor to meet the one who was so foolish, thinking he would out smart me." He lifted his glass, "Cheers." He took a sip of the drink as Josh felt fear rose, "Who are you?"_

"_Someone you've never met, but…" He lowered the glass, "Someone you know very well. Their names were; Derrin, Zackary, Brihanna, Sean, and, who was the other? Lisa, right?" Josh stood angrily, "Don't you dare, you didn't know her!" The other Fox laughed, "But not you, you thought you were helping, you were really helping me." Joshua tried to walk off but was suddenly back in the chair, "Who are you!? Answer me!" He smiled, "You really want to-"_

_**End Josh's dream**_

Joshua sat straight up, panting and sweating, "Not that dream again." He fell back, "I really must be going… Vanilla? Cream?" He leaped up and ran out of the room, he ran down the hallway only to stop at a door. There was laughing coming from inside, laughing from a young kid, "Bokkun?" He entered the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vector panted, "Well we had to ditch the car and walk here, but we finally made it to the mansion." Espio nodded, "It wasn't that long a walk." Vector laughed, "It is when you're my age." The croc tried to open the door, "Doors locked." He started knocking, "Guys?" "They can't hear you." The two turned to see an old man, "Who are you?" He sighed, "E. Gadd, Professor E. Gadd. Please, come into my Lab and I'll explain."

* * *

**Mable: End of chapter four, five will be up as soon as I can write it. Hope everyone has a wonderful Labor Day!**


	5. Best of times, worst of times

**Mable: Hey everyone… I've had a really bad writer's block so this chapter's end was a little rushed I'll try to have six up soon. Even though this isn't the best chapter I would like to dedicate it to Meowth's Toon Dragon who helped me work through the writer's block. (which is actually quite hard). Anyway I don't own Sonic, Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Bokkun's Mansion**_

_Chapter five: best of times, worst of times_

A figure, it could not be considered a person because of how foggy and vision-like she looked. A single hand gently reached out and touched Bokkun's head, _"Hello child, my poor precious child who has become one of the poor souls trapped in the mansion. I'm here to bring you hope, you might be trapped in the manor but you have something that is worth more than any treasure. A chance to escape and return to the life you have fought to have."_

The messanger was slightly confused but tried to pass his seven year old thought copasity to understand what she was saying. The woman nodded her head, _"I am Madame Clairvoya, and I'm here to help you… Unlike the shadow and the silhouette."_Bokkun answered her with a confused look, "Who are the Silhouette and the Shadow?" Madame Clairvoya nodded, _"I shall explain; The Shadow and The Silhouette are two incredibly dangerous spirits, both for different reasons."_ She took a deep breath,

_"The Silhouette is a spirit of a person who never lived in the mansion. I'm not sure of intentions, best to stay away at all cost. The Shadow, I'm not talking about the black and red hedgehog ally of yours."_This shocked Bokkun for he hadn't even mentioned Shadow the Hedgehog, _"The Shadow will lead people to him promising good fortune and happiness. He toys with them, very dangerous, let's hope your friends don't listen to 'the voice only they can hear.'"_

Bokkun nodded, "So, what can I do?" a smile was given, _"Young child, you must mustn't fight a monster, nor learn the secrets of the world. You must find all your friends and get them together before they face horrible consequences for entering the mansion."_ She rubbed her crystal ball, _"I shall look into my crystal and summon answers from the spirits. Put your most prized possession, one with the most memories you can manage, place it in front of the ball on the table."_

After a few minutes consulting his messanger bag he found what he was looking for. He felt a few memories emerge as he dropped his silver locket on the table, _"Good, now let's see. Oh-ohh now the spirits come!! Come spirits of power, come spirits of sight! Show to me the awful thing occurring here tonight!"_The room shook and Bokkun fell to the floor, _"Crystal orb, symbol of my clan, use your darkling powers to show us all you could! I mean CAN! Show us all you can!"_

A small fear rushed over his body, was the floor suppose to shake? Suddenly the woman paused, _"I see a girl…. Yes, she's heading for a trap."_Bokkun gasped, "Where is she?!" _"On the third floor, in the west hall. I'm afraid if she goes any farther she might get attacked." _The messenger jumped up and did a heroic stance, "I shall save her!" Madame Clairvoya chuckled, "I hope the best my little hero, if I see anything else I shall find you."

Suddenly the doorknob shook as if someone was trying to break it open, _"Child the window! Fly to the roof then carefully make it down to the lower floor."_After gulping and opening the window, Bokkun flew out, "See ya Miss Clairvoya!" He flew up towards the roof, in fear he didn't note there were columns on top on the mansion. Bokkun hit it and flew out of control, accidently falling down a chimney. "Oww!" Then he gasped, standing slowly at the sight. This wasn't like the gasp in the dining room, "This can't be real."

The room was beautiful, the lights were on, and large chests littered the room. The chests were made out of what looked like gold and sparkled in the light, "This can't be real, none of this." He put his hands on his hips, "Alright, I know this isn't real. Just go ahead and melt or something!" The chest were still just as pretty, especially the small one in front of a mirror. He walked over to it and picked it up, unlike the other boxes this one was made of Ivory with ebony flowers on it.

Bokkun opened it, stared at it's contents, then without a word put the contents in his messanger bag. "Well time to go find- What the-Ahh!" He had leaned against the mirror only to fall through. When he hit a different rooms carpeted floor he growled in frustration, "Now I'm falling through mirrors?!" "Bokkun?!" In shock he looked up, "Sonic?" He jumped up, "Where have you been?! I can't believe you left me in the lobby alone!"

Sonic shrugged, "If you wanted to come you should have followed us." Bokkun rolled his eyes, "The doors all locked. There's something weird going on in this place! Words appeared on the front door, food rotted in front of me, ghosts are everywhere, I found a room full of gold, the floor is-" "Treasure?" "Yeah. It had a bunch of gold and…. Are you laughing at me?!" Sonic pretended it was a cough, "No of course not. But it's kind of hard to believe that there is a room of gold."

Bokkun fumed, "It wasn't a room of gold! Here, I'll show you what I found!" He reached into his messenger back and pulled out a large diamond. It was slightly bigger than a Chaos emerald and completely round, or was. It suddenly dissolved into sand, "Why does idiot stuff keep happening?! *sigh* Where are the others?" Sonic knocked on the mirror before answering, "Don't know, but I got a tip Cream, Vanilla, and Josh are around here… Then again, I shouldn't have let Cosmo run off alone…"

Before the Hedgehog could say anything else, Vanilla ran through a door from upstairs, "Sonic thank goodness it's you!" She looked hysterical, "Something happened. I was with Cream… She ran out to a balcony saying she saw you, Bokkun. When I followed her she wasn't there, instead there was…" Vanilla started to fall and was caught by Sonic, she sobbed. Sonic and Bokkun both became worried and looked at each other fearing the worst, "What was there?"

"A girl! A young girl no more than three years older than Cream, covered in blood. She started singing that I let Cream die! I was so scared so I… I hit her, but when she hit the ground she suddenly turned into Cream! Cream flew into a window upstairs and I'm so worried." Bokkun gasped, "Sonic! That lady Madame Clairvoya said she saw someone in the attic heading for a trap!" Sonic helped Vanilla up before responding, "Someone else is here?" "! Creamisintrouble,let'sgo!" Bokkun ran like there wasn't going to be a tomorrow, but to Bokkun, being without Cream wouldn't be a tomorrow worth living.

* * *

Knuckles had been walking down the hallway when Bokkun was talking to Madame Clairvoya, he didn't recognize his voice because the door was thick and hard to hear through. As soon as he heard voices he started to break down the door. "Please be Rouge, please be Rouge." As soon as the door opened he paused, there was an old woman over a crystal ball, _"If you're looking for Bokkun he just left."_ Knuckles walked closer, "Who are you?" _"Madame Clairvoya, and I might be able to help you too."_

The Encihdna lowered his fists, "What?" _"I might be able to tell you where your love is."_ Knuckles walked towards the door, "I don't trust spirits." The woman looked down, _"I understand…"_ As soon as Knuckles' hand touched the door she spoke again, _"She's not in the ballroom."_ He turned to ask what she meant only to see that she was no longer present. The situation left him uneasy and he left the room immediately.

As soon as Knuckles walked down the hallway he heard music at a door, a door that had a small plague which said 'ballroom' on it, "The woman said Rouge wasn't in the ballroom… I'm not getting tricked anymore!" Knuckles opened the door, stared at the bloody couple dancing, then shut the door again, "I'm just going to go through that door over there." The door was in a separate hallway but didn't have any crazy noises coming from it.

In the room hung a thick mist, it had also hung in the bathroom when Knuckles had been attacked, the room wasn't big but was twice the size of the bathroom. Instruments were sparingly placed around the room coated in a thick inch of dust, nobody could have played them in years. Then there was a large, beautiful piano that seemed to call Knuckles over to it. The Encihdna walked up to the large piano and ran his hand over the keys.

Suddenly he was thrown back, crashing into a harp, which had razor sharp strings that sliced his back. A woman appeared standing beside the piano, _"How dare you?! An animal like you touching a piano like this?! You'll taint it's beautiful keys! Woe is me if it no longer plays it's beautiful tune."_ She gently touched it as if Knuckles had poured acid on it with his touch. Knuckles stood, absolutely tired of spirits and ready to fight, "You're lucky I don't smash that piano to bits!" The woman glared and sat down at her piano, _"How dare you speak to a lady like that!"_ She started playing a fast song, slamming her fingers on the keys as hard as possible. Knuckles was planning on smashing the piano when a music note flew at him.

A cut ran down his forearm, he cringed, "Razor-sharp music notes?" Another one left a cut on his cheek and cut off one of his dreadlocks, his only hope was taking shelter. He leaped behind a drum and looked around, "There's got to be something that…" he cried out as a page sliced through his shoulder, across his chest, slicing his leg, and stuck into the ground. The room started to look wavy and the light was disintegrating, at first Knuckles believed it was really the room, before seeing the puddle of blood under him.

"Rouge…" Knuckles would never run away from a battle but he was afraid he would never see the beautiful bat again, "Rouge…" He stood and limped to the door, trying to ignore the pain of the music notes slashing him. The Enchidna fell into the hallway and went unconscious, but he wasn't noticed by Sonic, Vanilla, and Bokkun who were running towards the stairs in the opposite direction.

* * *

Amy shrieked as an arm reached out of the ground, _"Amy."_ It grabbed her leg and tugged her down, she screamed and kicked at it, _"Amy, I thought you wanted to escape the pain."_

"Let me go!"

_"You're miserable, just a miserable girl…. Delicious."_

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Amy got pulled closer to the hole, _"I'm only helping you, we can help each other. I feed off your despair as long as I can, under the dirt you'll suffocate in a few minutes any way, you can help me."_Amy pulled out her Piko pikohammer and hit the arm that was holding onto her, eyes widening when it broke from her and the body and flung over the rock wall. "Now I'm getting upset…" A purplish creature climbed from the ground, Amy gasped when she realized he was purple because he was corpse-like. It's arm regenerated and it reached for her, the pink furred girl got up and ran only to the wall, only to be dragged kicking and screaming towards the grave. Suddenly there was a bang, and a hole was in the creature's head. The creature started to regenerate until…

"Chaos Spear!"

The crash of sudden energy exploded into the creature's body, causing it to fall into different pieces which flew across the graveyard. Amy slowly looked up at her savior and gasped from disbelief. She immediately ran and hugged the dark furred Hedgehog, "Shadow! You're alive!" The Hedgehog tilted his head, "Shadow?" Emerald eyes widened, "Do you… Do you remember me?" He nodded, "Of course Rose, however…" The next sentence struck Amy with guilt, shock, and horror.

"Who is Shadow?"

* * *

Joshua now couldn't deny it, he swore he heard the sound of children laughing and there was nothing there, he was going insane. "Everything was fine in Island Delfino, I thought everything was fine." Everything had been fine, it was the house itself tearing Josh apart.

_"You're it!"_ The fox felt a hand press against his back, a small hand that immediately lifted off and disappeared. Josh turned around at where the 'child' was and backed up until he tripped over the rug. After stumbling he heard something, _"You're funny mister!"_ Then the sound of two almost identical children laughing; in front of him, behind him, above him, and below him. It was getting to be to much for him to handle, he covered his ears, "Leave me alone!"

The voices stopped and Josh believed he had stopped whatever was happening. Then he saw the mirror that now had big bloody letters on it, "UNDERNEATH THE WORKBENCH." Josh turned and ran towards the door, the knob fell off and the door stuck tight, "Hello! Anyone!? Help!" Panic grew as voices chanted in the background, _"~Ring around the rosy.~" _There was nobody there, there weren't any children singing, nothing was there but the trapped fox, "I must be losing my mind!" The rug seemed to overturn itself, Josh then tripped over it and fell. His head hit the dresser on the way down causing his vision to blur a little, worried about a concussion he tried to stay awake but immediately went unconscious. The last thing he was the figures of two boys above him.

* * *

Vector and Espio found themselves in a large lab hidden under the shed, "So professor, what's up?" The professor shook his head, "Earlier, a group of youngsters, your friends, entered the mansion." Vector nodded, "Yeah, well, Tails won it in a contest." "What kind of contest?" "I… I'm not sure…" Espio started catching on, "Are you saying that the contest was fake?" E. Gadd nodded, "This mansion wouldn't be in a contest, it's haunted."

Vector started laughing which started to annoy Espio and the professor, "Haunted? Sure it's just not an old creepy house that scares people?" E. Gadd sighed, "I have studied ghosts for my entire life, collecting them and turning their spirits into spiritual art. Ghost paintings. A long time ago they got out and started a ruckus, but were stopped by a young man named Luigi who was looking for his brother Mario." Vector rubbed his chin, "Mario, huh? Rings a bell."

E. Gadd nodded, "Well just a week ago, someone broke in and set the ghosts free. The mansion appeared two days ago, and was probably meant for your friends." Espio nodded, "We do have quite a few enemies." The professor nodded, "The only chance your friends might have is this." He pulled open a chest and lifted up the machine, "The postergust 3000!" There was a pause, "It's a vacuum cleaner." shook his head, "It sucks up ghosts, you must suck up the ghosts and bring them to me."

"In a vacuum cleaner?"

"Yes a vacuum cleaner!" E. Gadd yelled at Vector, exasperated on explaining something that seemed so simple. "You must do it soon, I fear the ghosts are… About to become much, much worst." Vector nodded, "Soooo…. We're using a vacuum cleaner?" E. gadd and Espio face palmed.

* * *

Tails and Cosmo slowly went into a room, "This must just be a storage room." Tails whispered before pointing, "There's another door over there so we should try to keep moving." The fox limped around boxes and mysterious piles of ash, he could have easily flown over but his leg was hurt so it was hard to fly. He looked back to the plant girl who still looked at the ash, "Tails, I don't think this is ash from burnt wood." Tails nodded, "I don't either but I don't want to wait and run into anything."

The two opened the next door into a hallway, Tails immediately slipped and fell into a puddle. He grimaced and stood, then noticed his fur was red, "Blood… Blood, there's blood everywhere!" Cosmo came to his aid but shook her head, "Tails, there isn't any blood." Suddenly the blood just looked like normal water pooling on the floor. The fear that overtook Tails caused him to panic, "I… I can't take this! I don't know how to stop spirits! It's all my fault we're stuck here!"

Cosmo hugged him tightly, "Tails, it's not your fault. Nobody thought this could happen and no one blames you." Her eyes closed, "I don't know what I'd do without you Tails." Tails hugged her back, "I know what I'd do without you, I'd suffer. Even though I wish this wasn't happening to you too-" He smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "-I'm glad I have you with me tonight." Cosmo blushed deeply, "I-I'm glad you're with me too. And Miles." Tails smiled at his name, "Yes?" "I missed you." Their lips gently brushed over each other and their cheeks lit brighter, with a new inspiration to escape they moved on.

* * *

**Mable: I hope that TailsxCosmo fans liked the end! It wasn't much, was rushed, but with a writer's block the size of Big the Cat I think I did pretty good. I'll have six up soon, hope you enjoyed!**


	6. We all fall down

**Mable: Sorry its been so long and that the end is rushed. This is dedicated to Meowth's Toon Dragon who has inspired me so much. I don't own Sonic. Enjoy!**_**

* * *

**_

_**Bokkun's Mansion**_

_Chapter six: We all fall down_

Cream rubbed the tears from her eyes as she daintily landed her flight on a window seal. Her eyes searched back and forth through the dim room. It was a dark armory full of suits of armor and medieval weaponry, like Cream heard of in the fairy tales her mother would sometimes read. Being pointless to ask if anyone was there, because it certainly looked abandoned, she dropped of the window seal and slowly shuffled farther into the room.

The darkness felt blinding to her, suffocating her as she felt her eyes sting again, "I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry." She muttered to herself as she moved forward. Then, in her confusion from crying and the dark, Cream accidently kicked one of the suits of armor, one armed with a mace. The arm started to drop, swinging the mace down towards the little rabbit who quickly scurried back, falling down but out of the way of the mace.

Cream sighed in relief before hearing something, a small noise like something hard against wood. In alarm she looked up to see a sword on a shelf above her slowly start to slide off. A shriek, then Cream tried to get up but to her horror it felt as though someone was holding her down. "Help! Mama! Mr. Josh! Bokkun!" The pitch her scream sounded loud enough to shatter the glass of the very window she entered in from.

Suddenly her body was thrown forward, the sword stabbed into the ground, Cream had been saved. The door out of the room slowly opened to reveal outside a Raccoon girl wearing all black with cloudy grey eyes that seemed to look through Cream. Cream regained her voice, "Miss, did you save me?" The Raccoon didn't answer, just lingered there before finally starting a soft walk down the hallway.

In a few seconds Cream was up, "Wait Miss!" trying to be polite as she ran to catch up with the Raccoon with the piercing, melancholy gaze. The Rabbit followed as the Raccoon lead her through a door and onto a balcony, a balcony that overlooked nothing but fog and a few bare trees. Cream looked out for a second to see if she could see anything before once again following the raccoon who lead her through a door into another hallway.

"Where are we going?" The Raccoon turned towards her and mouthed, _"Tell him its okay."_ then began walking through another door. Cream was confused but followed right behind, down stairs, into another hallway. Then the Raccoon stopped and was almost passed by the rabbit, "What's wrong?" The Raccoon mouthed out, _"Tell him it's not his fault."_ Some footsteps were heard a little ways away, _"Tell him I still love him."_ The last wasn't mouthed, it was whispered in a soft voice that was barely heard. When she turned around to ask, the Raccoon was gone.

"Cream!" Cream gasped and turned towards the voice, "Bokkun?" the next thing she knew she was running, "Bokkun!" There was a spark inside her, like someone had stoked up a fire residing in her heart. She just wanted to hug him as soon as she saw him and never let go. Cream flew over a hole in the floor and turned the last corner before running into Bokkun, in a daze they both stumbled for a minute.

"Cream, you're alright!" Bokkun practically screamed as he threw his arms around her, "I thought you were gone! I was so worried about you. This place is haunted. I met a ghost, she was cool. And-" he was speaking in fast, short sentences, like he was having a sugar rush that he really didn't have. Vanilla finally ran up and immediately embraced her daughter, "Cream, I'm so glad you are alright." Tears of joy ran down her face as her daughter hugged back.

Finally Sonic ran in, "Good thing Cream is alright, now we have to…" "Sonic?" The voice came from a boarded up door a little down the hall, "Sonic, its me, Rouge. I can't get the door open." Sonic raised an eyebrow, "Maybe because its boarded up?" There was a pause, "….Boarded up!? I just came in a few minutes ago!" Rouge kicked the door in frustration before glancing at a lit candle on a small table.

Rouge, in fact, had only come into the sitting room because she heard Knuckles. It was small and decorated with old couches with floral print and tables topped with lacy doilies, dust was thick in the air and coated everything. Glancing at the candle the bat had the crazy thought of burning the door down, but realizing it would burn the room too she shrugged and kicked the door, "Where's Knuckles? He can break the door down."

"Haven't seen him." "WAIT!" Everyone jumped at Bokkun's voice. He was sifting through his bag, then he stopped and pulled out a small orange rectangle-like contraption. It was flipped open and revealed a small screen and some buttons, "Everyone back away from the door!" Bokkun inputted something before propping it against the door and running backwards, "Ten… Nine…Eight…Seven…Six…" The bomb went off, blowing the door off his hinges. Bokkun paused, "Umm…Five, four, three, two, one." He finished quickly.

Out of the rubble came the white bat known as Rouge, "How long have you had that?" She asked before coughing from the stir up of dust. Bokkun shrugged, "I don't know. I found it earlier when I was looking for a flashlight and thought 'maybe I'll need it.'" Sonic nodded, "Now that we found Rouge we have to find the others. I've got a bad feeling. Like that time I was in that race." Bokkun tilted his head, "What race?" Sonic looked nervous before replying, "We'll talk about it once we're out of this creepy mansion."

The five started downstairs, as soon as they were half way down the hall a door opened, hitting Bokkun who fell down, causing Sonic to trip over him and fall into the figure that opened the door. Sonic stood and rubbed his head as the one he ran into stood, "Smooth Faker." The blue hedgehog's eyes widened and he looked up, "Shadow?" Shadow looked confused, "Who's Shadow?" Everyone paused before the pink hedgehog behind him spoke up, "He doesn't remember who he is. He remembers everything else though."

Sonic smiled, "Okaaay. Well umm…. Have you guys seen Knuckles, Josh, Tails, Cosmo, Espio, or Vector?" Another door crashed open, "Did someone call Vector, the ultimate paranormal investigator?" Behind him entered Espio who looked amused, "Yes, Vector, the great paranormal investigator who hasn't tracked or found a single spirit." The crocodile shrugged, "Hey, I'm working on it aren't I?" Then he pointed to his back, "By the way, this is the first vacuum cleaner that sucks up dust AND ghosts."

Sonic did his trademark thumbs up, "Now we just need…" Suddenly the door to the foyer opened up.

* * *

A pounding headache awoke Josh whose hand guided itself to his head, he flinched when he felt a sudden pain. He glanced at his right hand which now had dark red blood residing on it, "What-What's going on?" he stood and looked at his reflection in the large mirror. A large gash was in front of his right ear, it had obviously bled worse earlier because the green fur around it was sticky with semi-dried blood.

"I didn't know I hit my head this badly. Damn, probably going to need stitches." Josh's legs were weak as he walked to the door and tried to open it, still locked. He fumbled to the bunk beds and sat on the bottom one, going over what to do in his head. It took a few seconds to realize that he started to whistle, then he started humming, suddenly words started to escape his lips on their own accord. _"__Drowning deep in my sea of loathing, broken your servant I kneel."_ Suddenly something changed, as the next words tumbled out Josh felt himself tear the comforter under him, _"Will you give in to me?"_

A smile grew on Josh's face and he stood, he picked up a small toy car off the ground, _"__It seems what's left of my human side, is slowly changing in me."_ He looked at the small wooden car with chipping paint, _"Will you give in to me?"_ It flew across the room and smashed the mirror. Josh walked forward and glanced at the mirror, "I'm going crazy. Crazy like… a fox?" He laughed a short laugh that would give nightmares to Bokkun if he heard him.

_Looking at my own reflection  
when suddenly it changes  
__violently it changes  
There is no turning back now_

Suddenly the door fell off its hinges, Josh hadn't touched it, nobody had. But was Josh fazed? Not even a little as he walked over the door to the door that entered into the study he had been in earlier. He walked over to the shelf and pulled off a random book, "Riddles and Rhymes." He read the title, smirked, and tossed it into the fireplace to burn. Another book was pulled off and thrown in, then another. Finally Joshua grabbed onto the shelf and standing to the side, he knocked it over onto the floor.

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me_

The rocking chair flew across the room, Joshua hadn't touched it. The only thing he did was give it a crazed look then he was, coincidently, going to throw it across the room. Then he left the room, slowly walking down the hall to a door on the left. Into a pink nursery that was both lacey and dusty. As Josh threw the empty crib over, pictures flew off the walls and toys fell from their shelves. The Fox's fingers dug into the pink curtains and tore their flimsy material, then he immediately turned and strode out.

_It seems you're having some trouble  
In dealing with these changes  
Living with these changes  
Oh no the world is a scary place  
Now that you've woken up…_

"Me.." The master bedroom door was kicked in and Joshua pounced on the bed, ripping apart the fabric into shreds. The ceiling fan seemed to pull itself out of the roof and fly over into the broken window which now was no longer intact at all. Josh saw the last thing still residing, before going over he knocked over the side table by the bed. The shelves all flew out of the bureau and were soon leaving dents in the wall. The Fox moved closer to the mirror, _"Madness is the gift, that has been given to me."_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down_

The mirror was smashed in with Joshua's balled up fist which was now bleeding from glass cutting into his skin. Suddenly as Josh looked into the shattered mirror his expression changed, an evil smirk dissolved into a horrified look, "I…Am insane." He grabbed his head and backed up, "It's my fault… Only one thing left." The Fox lifted a shard of glass, "Death is the only way out of the pain!"

Suddenly the door was busted down from its hinges. There stood Knuckles the Echidna, covered in cuts and looking aggravated. His eyes widened, "Josh?... Josh what the hell are you doing?!" He ran over and pulled the glass from Joshua's hand and threw it across the room before shaking Josh, "What were you thinking?! Has the house been that bad?!" "You don't understand, I was supposed to die! I LET THEM DIE!" Knuckles paused, "What?" Suddenly Josh started telling Knuckles about what happened before the Island Delfino, Knuckles went from seething and annoyed to shock.

* * *

Suddenly the door to the foyer opened up. Out into the hallway came Knuckles and Josh who both looked distant, "Knuxie!" Knuckles looked up, "What?" Rouge lunged and hugged him, he immediately hugged back, "Rouge, you're alright. My dear Batgirl." She hugged him tighter at the nickname which he used to call her, "I missed you." Josh smiled at them before looking around, "Where's Tails?"

Suddenly Bokkun spoke, "Guys… Do you think Tails fell into that big hole in the hallway upstairs?"

* * *

Tails and Cosmo had been wandering the basement, not finding anything other then a large freezer and a room full of pipes. The fox boy sighed, "Well let's go back to the stairs. I think my leg is better and I can fly without flying into a wall." He walked towards the door at the other end of the hall, noticing Cosmo wasn't coming he turned around, "Cosmo?" She turned around, "Sorry, I'm coming."

Suddenly the lights flickered, Cosmo looked around, "Tails?" The lights flickered on and off, "Tails?!" No answer and she was getting scared now. Suddenly the lights once again were on and the Seedrian sighed before looking around. Tails was gone and all the doors around her were shut except one at the end of the hall. Slowly Cosmo approached, "Tails?" she heard a noise from inside and went through the door and down a curvy hallway.

After going through the next door she was in a large room with torches, pillars, and an alter which Tails was on. Cosmo ignored the feeling of dread she received when approaching Tails who she could barely see, "Tails, what are you doing in here?" He slowly slid off the alter and came towards her, his head limp as he moved forward. It was like he was dragging himself towards Cosmo. "Cos-mo, I have a question for you." The voice sounded different, wrong. Her eyes widened, "Okay, what is it?" Tails rolled his head so she could see his eyes, his empty eyes, and his mouth, his…stitched…shut…mouth.

"Can you feel the sunshine?"

**

* * *

**

**Mable: I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoyed.**


	7. The Horror of the Tails Doll

**Mable: This must have been the longest it's taken me to update, I apologize greatly and I hope this chapter makes up for it. It's a little rushed… I hope you still enjoy it.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bokkun's Mansion**_

_Chapter seven: The horror of the Tails Doll_

Bokkun leaned over the hole that resided in the second floor hallway's floor, "There's some stairs down there." He pointed out to the others who stood around the hole too. Sonic sighed, "Tails and Cosmo are probably down there. It's not safe for all of us to go though… Vector, how did you and Espio get inside?" Espio pointed to the poltergust 3000, "Vector used it to break a window." The blue hedgehog nodded, "Then do you think you guys could take Cream, Vanilla, and Bokkun outside?"

As soon as those words came out Bokkun was up, "Hey! I'm in this thing for the long run! I want to fight!" Sonic stared, and then shrugged, "If you really want to, Bokkun. But I'm starting to get scared myself, honestly if Tails and Cosmo weren't lost I'd already be gone. I'm just getting this feeling that I had long ago… Remember Knuckles? The race?" The Echidna in the back slowly nodded, "I'm feeling it too… You don't think he's behind it do you?" They both received confused looks from Josh, "Who? Dr. Eggman?" Vector came back with Espio, they only pointed Vanilla and Cream to the exit and came back.

The two looked back at him before Sonic spoke, "Maybe I should explain. Years ago, Tails, Knuckles, Eggman, and I were in a racing tournament. Amy, you were in it too but you were dropped out." Bokkun glanced at Amy, "Dropped out?" She thought for a second, "You mean that race where they disqualified me from the last races because I was too young?" Sonic nodded, "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about. What we didn't know was that Eggman brought some creations of his, three exactly."

After pausing a few seconds he continued, "One was my copy, Metal Sonic. He was pretty fast and would speak to me with utter hate. 'I didn't know the great Sonic was so pathetic,' something around those words. Then there was," He gestured to Knuckles, "Metal Knuckles. Like Metal Sonic, he hated Knuckles and matched Knuckles' strength." Knuckles smirk, "Tried, Sonic, he tried to match my strength." Sonic ignored the comment, "Anyway, there was another one. A creation of Eggman's, but he wasn't normal." He jumped down into the hole and looked around. Rouge lowered Knuckles and Amy to the lower level, followed by Bokkun who flew Josh down, and Espio and Vector who just jumped.

Sonic looked around, they were in the stairwell that Cosmo and Tails were in only a little while before. He approached a door to the right of the stairs and entered the small storage room, "It was a doll that looked like Tails, the Tails doll, but… It wasn't like the others. It would stare at Tails with its head tilted without an expression; it never had one because it was just cloth and stitches. We thought he was different and was just a lonely creation that was against Eggman. Tails told me he was going to talk to the Tails Doll after the final race was over. He went to see it…. When he didn't come back I went and… The Tails Doll was on top of him, trying to smoother him with his limp cloth arm."

Amy gasped, Josh's eyes widened, and Vector shuttered while muttering "creepy". Bokkun was confused, "I never heard of the Tails Doll." Sonic nodded, "I'm not surprised. The Tails Doll was dangerous and murderous. I think, or thought, that Eggman destroyed him… Maybe I'm wrong… He was just messed up, with the emotionless stitches, and the 'Can you feel the-." "Sunshine?" Josh asked while entering the hallway and walking towards the door at the end, "Right, how do you know?" "I… Guessed?" Vector crossed his arms, "Not convinced, but I guess it doesn't matter now." Past the door was a curvy hallway, then another door. Shadow froze, "I have this bad feeling that we're not going to like what we see beyond this door." Sonic chuckled, "Dully noted."

As soon as the door opened the group was in awe at the lit room in front of them. Candles were on the chandelier with flickered across the room, gargoyle like architecture was on the walls, and across the room Cosmo was laying unconscious on an alter. "Cosmo!" cried Bokkun as he ran towards her, then stopped at what he saw rising on the other side of the alter. It was the Tails Doll; the empty eyes, the rough stitches, and the dragging movement. "Bokkun… Get back behind me." Sonic said this slowly with upmost seriousness. The small messenger obeyed and almost hid behind Sonic, this wasn't like fighting Charmy, this was something even more horrifying

The Doll dragged itself closer, "Welcome Sonic, the answer to your question is no." Sonic was confused, "No?" Tails Doll's legs hung limp as he lifted up, looking like he was being hung, "No, Cosmo is not dead. No, Tails is not here. Finally, no, you will NOT leave this mansion alive." The blue Hedgehog growled, "Where is Tails? What did you do to him?" The Tails Doll's head rolled so it was facing Josh, "Underneath the workbench, underneath the workbench." It was a monotone line sung twice by the Doll. Then it turned towards the group as a whole, its eyes unfocused, "This…" The room turned dark, "Is the end of your foolish, pathetic existence."

When Bokkun's eyes opened he made a small cry as he noticed he was suddenly on the roof near the edge, he started to tilt a little in shock, Espio immediately grabbed him by the jetpack and pulled him back, "Careful Bokkun-kun, it is a far fall." They both turned around with the others, facing the Tails Doll whose jewel glowed brightly, "Can you feel the sunshine?" With that the jewel flickered and suddenly cloth and furniture from the mansion came through the floor and grouped around the Doll.

A structure made itself out of the legs of tables and chairs, cloth pulled it together and stitched its self, butcher knives lined up as make shift teeth. In less then a minute they were facing a bigger Doll, the Tails Doll could be seen stitched into the chest, "Can you feel the sunshine?" It repeated, and the battle began. Sonic ran forward, "Guys, stay back! I can handle this!" he leaped and spin dashed towards the cloth titan's head, it dented in a little but did nothing. Sonic was grabbed and thrown into the knife filled mouth, was practically chewed, and dropped out. Amy shrieked as she saw her hero covered in cuts, small and only bleeding lightly.

He ran back to where the others were standing, "It didn't do anything!" Shadow chaos controlled himself to the right of the titan, "CHAOS SPEAR!" The shard of light hit it with force, not looking like it did anything but break a few stitches on the shoulder. Sonic ran back around and did another spin dash on the opposite side to distract the giant doll. The distraction worked and it grabbed him and threw him into a pillar on the other side of the roof. Now Amy jumped into action and ran towards the doll, only to be grabbed by Shadow who practically dragged her back to the safer side of the roof. The pink Hedgehog only got one attack, throwing the Piko Piko hammer which hit the right shoulder. More stitches broke loose but other then that it did nothing.

Shadow dropped Amy and ran over to Sonic, hoisting him onto his feet, "Come on Faker, don't fail on me now." As soon as the blue Hedgehog stood he was ready to fight and sped quickly towards the doll and ran around it. Once it noticed Sonic going behind it, it turned around, leaving it's it back open for Knuckles who was now anxious to start his part. Knuckles uppercutted up between the legs, gripped onto the cloth, and scaled the back of the doll. Amy ran over and grabbed her hammer, "I'm not going to just stand in the back ground." She leaped and hit the doll over the head, the doll finally responded, "This ends now!"

The titan doll grabbed Amy and threw her a few feet away, there was a cracking noise on impact followed by her whimpers. "Amy!" Rouge ran over to her, "Are you alright?" "My ankle…" Sonic and Shadow became distracted and were both backhanded by the large cloth hand and the two were knocked close to the edge of the mansion. The doll quickly turned around, knocking Knuckles off. The Echidna was thrown close to Sonic and Shadow, hanging off the edge but quickly being pulled up by the two. The doll titan turned towards the two females, Amy who was on the ground because of her hurt angle and Rouge who was trying to help Amy up. Josh ran up in front of the two and stood between them and the doll who growled in a menacing voice, "Just a waste." Then shot five of its knife teeth at the three.

Josh closed his eyes and waited for impact, instead he felt his body twitch and a weird throb in his head. His eyes slowly opened as he waited… No impact. When the eyes slowly raised upwards then widened when he saw the knives. The knives were only a foot from his body standing still in mid-air. Another weird throb hit and he put his hand to his head, suddenly the knives dropped to the ground with a few clangs. Amy's voice piped up, "Josh… What was that?" The green fox stared at his hands, "I'm not sure…" Then focused on a knife. It slowly lifted up and hovered before he twitched, and the knife flew forward at alarming speeds.

The knife passed the titan's arms and hit the chest where the Tails Doll was sewn in, the titan let out a horrible scream. Shadow snapped to attention, "That's it! Its weak point is the Tails Doll itself!" Knuckles growled out in frustration, "Well how do you plan to hit it? The arms guard everything and nobody can get in a decent hit." At this point Espio had picked up one of the sharp knives, "Josh, keep throwing them like that, maybe this battle will be over sooner then I thought." Then he disappeared with a small smirk aimed towards the doll and holding the knife. Josh looked at his hands, "I can't let the others down." And raised another knife using only his mind.

Sonic had made a small gasp when the knife from Josh almost hit him, but then watched in horror as the knife hit to the right of the Tails Doll. Quickly he ran up and did another spin dash which almost hit until one of the titan doll's legs kicked out and knocked him away. As soon as Sonic was knocked away Shadow ran in, "CHAOS SPEAR!" This attack was blocked by one of the large cloth arms, it swung towards Shadow, "CHAOS CONTROL!" He disappeared and reappeared behind the doll where he ran between his legs and punched the Tails Doll, he received a small angst cry as the Tails Doll was hit. Suddenly the same arm hit Shadow and he was knocked on opposite side from Sonic, "Punching and kicking are not going to stop him! We need a new plan, we need more then one Chaos Emerald and a few knives."

"You forgot about the Poltergust 3000! It does more then just suck!" Espio mumbled in his invisible state, "And it does suck." "It shoots out fire. Give me a second." He started to work on the vacuum cleaner only to receive a few strange looks. The fight continued and Bokkun watched as every attack did little or no damage, "I have to do something… I know!" He climbed on a pillar, "Hey! Over here!" The desperate attempt to make a distraction he decided to do something that could either help or cause him to get killed, "Can you feel the sunshine! Does it brighten up our day? Don't you feel like sometimes you just need to run away!" The Titan Doll turned towards Bokkun and he almost lost his courage, but he stood his ground. Shadow turned towards Vector, "We could really use that fire now!"

The Titan turned its attention to Shadow and was about to hit him when Bokkun started singing again, _Reach out for the sunshine._ "Reach out for the sunshine!" _Forget about the rain._ "Forget about the rain!" Bokkun heard the soft voice giving him the lyrics and kept singing, "Just think about the good times, and they will come back again!" Suddenly something came out that he couldn't control, "Don't do this Tails Doll! Hurting us won't give you your sunshine!" The Titan Doll turned and swung at the small Messenger who gasped and closed his eyes, "Cream I love you!" Suddenly time seemed to stop. The blow never came and Bokkun let his eyes open up.

There stood the Titan Doll, not moving. Espio had one of the knives in his hand and had slashed it across the Tails Doll's neck, severing it from the body. The cotton stuffing was red like blood and burned where it got on the Chameleon's hand. At this moment Vector finally got the Poltergust working and fire shot out and engulfed the Titan Doll. Suddenly they were all warped back into the alter room, which was slowly filling with flames, "Vector the mansion is going to burn down!" Espio cried out holding his burning hand, "Can't you put it out?" The Croc shook his head, "No. All this thing does is shoot out flames and suck, and the sucking won't stop flames this thick!"

Sonic leaped up, "We've got to get out of here! I'll carry Amy!" Shadow stepped up, "No, I'll carry Amy." Josh face palmed, "_I'll_ carry Amy, Sonic can grab Cosmo, and Shadow can do something." Bokkun followed Josh who was running out the door and down the hall. Sonic picked up the unconscious Cosmo and followed suite. The group got outside safely and the mansion started to go up in flames, smoke pouring out from every crevice and crack. That was when Sonic realized the horrible truth, "Tails… Tails isn't here!"

* * *

**Mable: I hope you enjoyed, it was a little rushed. **


	8. Fall of the Mansion

**Mable: I can't believe I put this up so fast… I'm actually shocked… Maybe my writer's block is over! One chapter left. I don't own Sonic. Enjoy!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bokkun's Mansion**_

_Chapter Eight: Fall of the Mansion_

Sonic started to panic, "He must be back in the mansion! That damn doll!" Vanilla covered Cream's ears from the swearing, but didn't reprimand Sonic understanding the situation. Bokkun thought back, "Wait. Didn't the Tails Doll say he was… Beneath the workbench?" Of course Vector suddenly went into detective mode, "That could be a clue. Maybe if we arrange the word it could-" "Exactly what it means." Joshua spoke out as his hand went to his head, "I keep seeing 'beneath the workbench' written everywhere. It's so simple. Tails is literally under a workbench somewhere in the mansion… Everytime I saw it I thought I was being haunted when really… I was being warned."

The Fox started to run towards the mansion only to be stopped by Rouge's hand on his shoulder, Sonic was stopped by her too, "Wait… I ran by the attic at one time. There's a workshop full of clocks and dolls in the attic." The blue Hedgehog started running again, faster then but still followed by Josh. Finally Bokkun ran, "I can help." Before he could get to the door Cream got in front of him, "Before you go. I heard what you said when you were on the roof." His face lit up red as he shyly looked down, "You did?" The Rabbit nodded before coming closer and giving him a small kiss on the lips, only lasting a second and completely innocent.

"I love you too Bokkun. Thank you for everything you've done for me, joining us, saving me from Charmy, everything." The messenger was still blushing, "I'd do anything for you Cream. You're the nicest and most beautiful girl I've ever known… But I have to go help Sonic and Josh. I have this feeling that there's something I have to do up in the attic. I don't know what and I don't know why, but I think it's important." Bokkun looked up, "I'm going to go into the attic through that window." He said this as a thought as he started to fly upwards, Cream grabbed his hand, "Take this." She undid her blue ribbon and tied it around Bokkun's wrist, "Be careful."

"I will." With that Bokkun flew up high to the attic window and kicked it, it shattered and the glass flew everywhere. He landed inside and was immediately hit by the smell of smoke. It had raised through the cracks faster then the fire that was now overtaking the first floor. Meanwhile Sonic and Josh were climbing the stairs to the third floor when the stairs fell out. Joshua was stuck downstairs while Sonic was on the stair landing heading upstairs, "I can't get up!" The hedgehog sighed, "Under the Workbench right?" The Fox nodded, "Yeah, that's right." "Get out before the fire traps you! I'll get Tails by myself!" Josh paused for a second as to contemplate before nodding, "I guess I can't go any farther anyway."

Joshua took off down the hallway towards the other stairwell which was up in flames. Then looked around desperately before seeing another window which he ran over to. Josh lifted his hands and tried to focus on the glass, at first nothing happened, then suddenly the glass started cracking. He watched in amazement as he kept his focus watching the lines appear in the glass. Suddenly, the whole window shattered into small shards which Josh ran over, the glass cracking under his shoes. Then he jumped out the window, landing in a thorn covered bush on the ground outside. Joshua felt the wind get knocked out of him before he stood and ran around the mansion to where the others stood.

Bokkun heard the glass shatter as he opened one of the doors in the hall, "I wonder what that was." He shook his head, "It doesn't matter!" and ran into the room. Once he was inside he wished he wouldn't have entered. The room was shaped at a rectangle with another window, the only furniture was three tables that each had an old telephone on it. The room was freezing compared to the hall that seemed warm from the smoke and approaching flames. Bokkun shivered and started to walk towards the other side of the room where he could see a door. He was half way there when one of the phones rang, the one closest to the door.

The small messenger had this horrible feeling of dread as he approached it. Bokkun answered, "H-Hello?" "Bokkun, it's me, Vector." Bokkun let out a sigh of relief, "It's only you. There's something creepy going on, I… I don't like this room I'm in." Vector laughed, "Well that happens when you're in a creepy mansion." The messenger looked around before noticing something, at first he didn't want to mention it, "V-Vector?" "Yes, what is it?" "How are you talking to me on the phone if the phone's cord is cut." The telephone's cord hung off the table, attached to nothing else. Vector chuckled on the phone, "You're never getting out of here alive."

That's when Bokkun looked over to his shadow and noticed his something. The shadow's feet were off the ground and hanging by a cord, the shadow was hanged. Bokkun screamed and dropped the phone which clattered to the floor. Suddenly the cut cord sprung up and snapped against his leg, leaving a small red mark. Another cry from the seven year old as the paintings on the wall rattled and fell to the floor before sliding quickly towards Bokkun who flew into the air. The smell of smoke finally started to fill the room. Bokkun flew to the other door and threw it open, closing it behind him.

With a sigh of relief Bokkun looked around the smaller room. There were clocks and half finished puppets hanging from the ceiling on strings and on the large workbench. He ran over and ducked under the workbench to see nothing else except a loose board that was dry rotted. The board was warm and Bokkun pulled off his jetpack, then started to hit the board with the jetpack. The wood started to give way and finally he was able to see a crawl space in the floorboard. With a small gulp Bokkun climbed in; it was a close fit but he could somehow fit in. His yellow eyes looked around and sure enough, less then a foot away, was a large box.

Bokkun grabbed it and pulled it over to the crawl space entry before crawling out of the space, dragging the box. He put his jetpack back on before opening the box slowly. Inside was Tails, unconscious but alive, "Tails!" as soon as he cried out in joy he felt something wrap around his neck, a rope made of intertwined puppet strings. Bokkun couldn't breathe or scream, he could just kick the figure holding the string to strangle him. It was the Tails Doll who muttered one thing through his stitched mouth, "Do you want to know what my sunshine is Bokkun? It's to watch him suffer the same fate as I. To spend the last of his days trapped in a coffin of wood. The coffin not being the box, but being the mansion. My sunshine, my joy it to watch him burn down in the box I've spent years in."

The small messenger couldn't ask why the Tails Doll wanted to kill Tails, he already knew. Metal Sonic wanted to be better then Sonic, Metal Knuckles wanted to be better then Knuckles, and Tails Doll wanted to be better then Tails. However, the only way to be better then him was to kill him. Bokkun's eyes started to close as he struggled to breath, "Dr. Robotnik shouldn't have kept you when he found you." That was when the door was broke down. There stood Sonic who immediately ran over and spin dashed the Tails Doll, Bokkun was freed from the grasp and could breathe again. The Hedgehog wrapped some of the puppet strings around the Tails Doll.

Once the Tails Doll was somewhat tangled, Sonic picked up Tails and grabbed Bokkun's arm, "We got to run before we're up in flames with the mansion." The messenger looked back at the Doll who was trying to pull from the strings before running behind Sonic who ran into the telephone room and kicked the window out, "Bokkun, can you slow the fall?" Bokkun nodded, "I might be able to stop it." Sonic suddenly jumped out the window, Bokkun had to jump and dive to catch the Hedgehog's hand before using his jetpack to ease the fall. Hitting the ground still hurt and knocked Bokkun away from Sonic. He stumbled up and followed the Hedgehog around the house.

Finally they were all together again, "Sonic!" Amy cried in joy as she used her Piko Piko hammer as a crutch to limp over to Sonic, "You're okay!" The blue Hedgehog nodded, "Other then some blurry vision from inhaling so much smoke on the way upstairs, I feel fantastic." Tails started to stir, "Where am I." as he was lowered to the ground he fully awoke, "Where's Cosmo?" Vector beckoned him over, "Over here. She's still out but she seems okay." The Fox ran over and clutched the Seedrian in his arms.

Suddenly Cream ran over and hugged Bokkun tightly, "You're okay!" he hugged her back, "I almost died Cream! The Tails Doll came back and it tried to strangle me, but then Sonic came in and stopped him! Then we jumped out the window and I slowed the fall so we didn't die when we hit the ground!" Bokkun said quickly in his excitement, Cream smiled wide, "You're my hero!" he smiled, "I like that." Shadow was staring up at the burning mansion in an almost wistful fashion, Sonic walked up, "What's on your mind?" The black and red hedgehog looked over, "Honestly?" he looked back up at the mansion, "I think this has to be the craziest thing we've ever done."

Sonic cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" Shadow scoffed, "We were attacked by poltergeist, fought and were almost killed by a doll that resembled Tails, and burned a mansion down… I think this has to be the craziest thing that's ever happened. It doesn't seem real." The blue Hedgehog nodded, "You might be right Shadow." No answer, "You might be right Shadow." Still no answer, "You!" Sonic said pointing at Shadow, "Might be right." "I know, I didn't think you wanted me to respond."

"Alright!" Vector cried clapping his hands together, "Time to head home. I personally don't want to stand by the creepy mansion any longer." The others nodded in agreement, "Espio, Sonic, and Shadow can ride with be since I can't fit anymore. Josh, Tails, and Cosmo can ride with Amy. That leaves Rouge, Knuckles, Cream, and Bokkun with Vanilla." Vector clapped his hands, "Now let's move!" Espio gave Vector this 'you're an idiot' look before following him. Amy got into her car, "My ankle is still hurting but I think I can drive." Josh shook his head, "I'll drive, and you just rest." Amy sent him a thankful look before limping into the passenger seat. In the back Tails held Cosmo who was still unconscious.

Rouge got into the passenger seat of Vanilla's Jeep. Knuckles made a small groan, "It's not like there's nothing wrong with Bokkun but remember what happened last time?" The white Bat smiled, "It's okay Knuxie, he hasn't eaten so he's probably good. Besides, he's seven, he'll be out like a light in a few minutes." The Echidna leaned back as Bokkun got between him and Cream who was behind the driver's seat. Bokkun kicked his legs, "Cream, I found a diamond in the mansion and was going to give it to you but it's disappeared… At least I can give you your ribbon back." He said showing her the blue ribbon on his wrist, Cream smiled, "I want you to keep it."

Rouge smiled, "Remember Knuxie? The day we find a diamond in the mansion is the day Vector marries us." Knuckles chuckled lightly, "I remember… Speaking of which, I have something I've wanted to give you since we got here." He pulled a rectangle box from his glove and opened it, "Close your eyes Rouge." Rouge complied and closed her eyes, feeling the necklace being placed on her neck, "Knuxie… You didn't have to do this." Knuckles smiled, "Actually I did, even though it's early." She opened her eyes, "You really…." Rouge stopped as she saw something hanging on the chain, a golden band.

"Rouge, it's a promise ring. To promise I'll always be here for, because I love you more then anything else. More then the Master Emerald, more the Echidna race, more then my life itself." Rouge's eyes filled with tears, "Knuckles I…" "You don't have to say anything. Just promise me someday in years, months, and days, someday you'll become mine. Someday you'll marry me." Rouge climbed around her seat into the back, clutching onto Knuckles and kissing him deeply. The two shared a long kiss as Bokkun gave a confused look, "If they're kissing then why are they staying together so long… I think he opened his mouth!" he whispered to Cream while avoiding to look towards the lovers. Cream giggled and held Bokkun's hand, also looking away.

**

* * *

**

**Mable: It was slightly rushed… The fact that I've finished it gives me some relief though. One chapter left.**


	9. The storm is over, right?

**Mable: How could I finish in one night? I'm not sure but before I reveal the last chapter I have a few things to say. I would like to thank Luna La Pond, Yosep, RayneCat11, nintenstar, GalexiatheChao, Raynecat (anonymous), TailsLovesCosmo, Pika123, artmaster (anonymous), Poppun, and any other reviewers I have missed on accident. I would also like to give a very, very special thanks to Meowth'sToonDragon who I wouldn't have been able to write without. Now.. This is the last chapter… Enjoy! I still don't own Sonic.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bokkun's Mansion**_

_Chapter Nine: The storm is over, right?_

Vanilla parked in front of her house and sighed. She had already dropped off Rouge and Knuckles and now was finally home. She looked into the back seat where her daughter had fallen asleep with Bokkun who looked wrapped in his seat belt. The female Rabbit exited her jeep and walked to her house where she unlocked the door and pushed it open. Then she went back to the jeep to pick up Cream and carry her inside and into her room where she set her in her bed. The last trip outside was to shut the car doors and to pick up Bokkun who she carried inside and into Cream's room, laying him in the small sleeping bag on the floor. "I need to get another bed." Vanilla said with a smile as she shut the light off and closed the door.

At this time Vector was making it to the detective agency, "Home sweet home, eh Espio?" The Chameleon had a small satisfied smile, "Yeah, it's nice to be back." Sonic immediately climbed out of the car, "I'm going to go make sure Tails got home alright. See you guys later alright?" Vector waved as the Hedgehog ran off, then turned to the other Hedgehog, "Hey Shadow." It took a second for Shadow to respond, "Yes?" "You have any place to stay?" Shadow shook his head, "Not at the time." Vector smiled, "Right, you can stay with us… In Charmy's room." It felt okay to say it, the horrible missing feeling was gone and for once Vector and Espio felt like they could get over the loss of their friend.

Josh dropped off Cosmo and Tails at Tails' Workshop and drove towards Amy's home, "I'll get Vector to pick me up from your house." Amy yawned lightly, "You can stay in my guest room if you like. It's too late to get Vector to drive over and pick you up." The green Fox smiled, "Thanks Amy… Do you miss him?" she looked over at him before lightly smiling, "Yes, a lot, but I know that he's out there somewhere. Someday we'll meet again." Josh gained the melancholy look, "I wonder if I'll meet her again…" Amy didn't ask, he seemed too depressed as it was.

Tails carried Cosmo into her room and laid her on the bed, pulling the white comforter over her body, "Night Cosmo." He started to walk out when he heard, "Good night Tails." He turned around to see her blue eyes half opened, "Thank you." Tails shot a quizzical look, "For what?" Cosmo closed her eyes, "For being you." The orange Fox smiled and blushed lightly and shut the door. He turned around only to see something behind him, he jumped and cried out, "Tails, it's just me!" he sighed, "Don't sneak up on me like that Sonic." The blue Hedgehog rubbed the back of his head, "Didn't mean to. I came by to make sure you and Cosmo were okay." Tails nodded, "We're fine." Sonic walked into Tails' small den, "By the way Tails. I'm crashing on your couch." With that he promptly collapsed on the couch. Tails rolled his eyes and went to fetch an extra blanket.

Knuckles and Rouge were lying together in the bed in Rouge's apartment, "You know what the first thing I'm going to do Rouge?" The white Bat smiled, "What?" Knuckles looked around the small apartment, "I'm going to build us a big house on Angel Island so we won't have to deal with that neighbor who bangs on the wall at Midnight every night." Rouge hugged him tighter, "A house would be nice. Then maybe we could get married." The echidna laughed lightly, "As long as it's not Vector marrying us."

Bokkun woke up when something clutched onto his body, he looked down, "Cream is that…" He had to cover his mouth to keep from crying out. Then he started giggling, "I missed you too Cheese." Cheese was in the small sleeping bag with him, "Chao!" She whispered in delight before flying out of the sleeping bag, waving to him, and flying up to get into bed with Cream who was still fast asleep. Bokkun suddenly looked out the window as he thought, "What did the Tails Doll mean when he said that Dr. Eggman found me?"

Josh tossed around in Amy's guest bed, horrible nightmares corrupting his sleep. However, these nightmares were nothing compared to what he had faced mere months ago…

**

* * *

**

**Mable: Finished… I finished with Bokkun's Mansion… the next fic is Death's Sweet Serenade a prequel to Super Bokkun Sunshine. I hope you read it.**


End file.
